Leo of Indifference
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710186 |no = 7140 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 270 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = The Corruption of Yggdrasil, blind and devouring all in its path, spread from world to world, form epoch to epoch, up the the lion's portal, touching even two legendary warrior women who were caught in an apparently endless battle. One of them wakes, centuries later, her back set with eight blades remembering nothing but her name and a new mission. The Corruption must continue to spread. |summon = My return to the living only heralds death. |fusion = The flames of the Corruption will spread to every soul. |evolution = | hp_base = 5172 |atk_base = 2102 |def_base = 1954 |rec_base = 1714 | hp_lord = 6723 |atk_lord = 2607 |def_lord = 2423 |rec_lord = 2108 | hp_anima = 7615 |rec_anima = 1870 |atk_breaker = 2845 |def_breaker = 2185 |atk_guardian = 2369 |def_guardian = 2661 | hp_oracle = 5830 |rec_oracle = 2346 | hp_bonus = 1350 |atk_bonus = 640 |def_bonus = 660 |rec_bonus = 560 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Piercing Lion Claw |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power of Light and Fire types & Raises normal hit amount (+1 & 50% dmg) & Boosts BB gauge fill rate (50%) |lseffect = |lstype = Attack |bb = Corrupted Razor Flight |bbdescription = 16 combo Light and Fire attack on all enemies & raises normal hit count for 3 turns (+1) & probable Paralysis and Curse effect (45%) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Corrupted Nova Blade |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Light and Fire attack on all enemies & Raises normal hit count for 3 turns (+1) & Boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns (30%) & Boosts Atk of all allies for 3 turns (140%) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Corrupted Nuada Blade |ubbdescription = 32 combo Light and Fire attack on all enemies & raises normal hit count for 3 turns (+2 & 130% damage) & boosts Attack of all allies for 3 turns (250%) & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns (50%) |ubbtype = Offense/Support |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Dark Willpower |esitem = Holy Eight |esdescription = Raises normal hit amount (+1) & boosts HP by 20% when Holy Eight is equiped & boosts BB gauge (4 BC) each turn |ccant = |ccbbt = |ccsbbt = |ccubbt = |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = *Extra Hit Damage Boost 100% |bb10 = *Extra Hit Damage Boost 100% |sbb1 = *Extra Hit Damage Boost 100% *Attack Boost 120% *BC/HC Drop Rate Boost 30% |sbb10 = *Extra Hit Damage Boost 100% *Attack Boost 140% *BC/HC Drop Rate Boost 30% |ubb1 = *Extra Hit Damage Boost 130% *Attack Boost 250% *Skill Gauge Fill Rate Buff 50% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Leo1 |videos = }}